The Parent Trap
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: AU: Based on the movie The Parent Trap ...  Kate's in New York. Rick's in London. Two girls on comping. What should they do to get their Dad back to New York where he belongs in the arms of the beautiful Kate Beckett?
1. It Started This Summer

**The Parent Trap**

**AU: Based on the movie... The Parent Trap … **

**It's an AU for the time difference. If they got married and had kids right now, they're gonna be forties or something in this story. I don't want that. Let's say, they met each other earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle... only their daughters if that's legal... I don't also own Parent Trap...**

"Dad! We're gonna be late!" the little green-eyed brunette exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" Castle rushed downstairs. He found his little girl glaring at him. "Are you all set?"

"Richard darling, she's been waiting for you for fifteen minutes." Martha came out of the kitchen.

He glared at her but his mother was right. "Ok, munchkin! Let's go." He kissed his mother's cheek and bid his adieu. His little girl gave Martha a hug.

* * *

><p>"We need to go, baby! We're gonna be late!" Kate called out her daughter for the hundredth time.<p>

"Just a minute!" After _few _minutes her little blue-eyed brunette came out of her room.

"You all set, kiddo?" She grabbed all her daughter's bags.

"I'm so excited!" The little girl was very jumpy all morning. Her mother chuckled at her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure can fly alone?" He kneeled and placed his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Dad, I'm going to be fine. Don't worry."

"I know," tears are forming on the corners of his eyes. "you're just growing up so fast." He pulled her to a hug.

"Dad, I'm just going camping for two weeks. I'm not going to marry someone like Lexi." Her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I know. I know. But you're going to Missouri."

"I thought it would be great because of the Mark Twain National Forest. Dad, don't be too emotional, ok?" she kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll be back to London after two weeks. Don't forget to finish your next James Bond book, ok?" She pulled away from his embrace and stared at his eyes.

"My baby is growing up…" She wiped the tear on his cheek. "… but don't forget I'm still the parent here."

She smiled.

He kissed her forehead. "And you still can't have a boyfriend, ok?" He grinned widely.

She rolled her eyes.

He waved goodbye and his daughter lined up for her flight.

* * *

><p>"Remember what I told you?" She bent over towards her child.<p>

"No punching, kicking and fighting. Got it." She kissed her mom's cheek.

"And?" She raised her eye brows at her.

"Mom! I'm only thirteen. I'm not getting a boyfriend." She pouted and placed her hands on her waist.

"I know… I know… Just checking." She chuckled and kissed her little girl for the last time. "I'll pick you up after two weeks."

"Ok… and mom, don't stay up too late at the precinct." Kate pulled her daughter to a hug.

"Yes, baby." She whispered to her ear.

She watched her daughter line up at the registration.

* * *

><p>"Your name please?" A blonde woman in khaki outfit asked her.<p>

"Johanna Nicole Castle." The pretty green-eyed brunette said.

"Ok, you're staying at cabin 109. Here are the schedule and the map. Unpack your belongings and we will have a campfire at 8." The woman smiled and handed her the papers.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you signed up already?" The woman' eye brows were furrowed.<p>

"Of course not! I just got here. You can ask the man at the gate. "

The woman wasn't seemed content at her statement.

"I'm sure he remembers me. He was completely checking out my mom!" She exasperated.

"Ok. Ok." She said calming her down. "What's your name?" The woman asked quickly before the girl made a scene.

"Jamilla Alexandra Beckett." Her tone was calmer now.

"Cabin 109. Here's your map and schedule. Campfire's at 8." The woman looked completely pissed off.

* * *

><p>She was almost done unpacking her luggage. She turned around at the sound of the door. She was so excited to see her roommate. Then, her eyes widened and she gasped. The book fell off from her hands.<p>

"Are you my clone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, did you get their daughters' traits? the pouting, eye rolling, kick-ass little Beckett, how little Castle thinks like big Castle.. etc.. <strong>

**I also have a problem. Who's gonna be Meredith Blake? It can be Castle's or Beckett's ex.**

**Thoughts so far?**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry for the late update. I'm busy with all the school stuff and everything. I have to warn you. This story is based on the movie The Parent Trap. So, This is not the exact replica of it. Just the idea. I hope you like it everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle and his quotes...**

* * *

><p>She turned the knob and saw her roommate. She was standing across the room. At first, she didn't believe what she was seeing. She was looking at herself. Well, there are a lot of differences about them. Her roommate was all pink and girly.<p>

"Are you my clone?" Her roommate exclaimed.

"Clone?" She chuckled. "There's no such thing as clones." She said while entering the room and dumped her bags on the floor.

"Then why do you look like me?" She lifted an eye brow and crossed her arms. Her tone was like a matter-of-fact tone.

She stood in front of her 'clone'. She looked at her from head to toe. "I don't know. We don't have the same eyes though." She said it as if it was very obvious.

"So, blue-eyed me, who are you?"

"Jamilla Alexandra Beckett. Jamie for short. And you are?" She pulled out her hand. Her crazy roommate shook it. "I'm Johanna Nicole Castle but you can call me Nikki. I suppose you're not really my clone after all." It was her turn to look at Jamie from head to toe. This girl looked so 'laid-back'.

"As I said, there's no such thing as –"

"Clones. I know that but it's fun to put it that way. But logically, we can't look like each other unless…" she stopped when she thought of the one and only possible answer.

"Unless what?" She gave a questioning look.

"When's your birthday?" She grabbed Jamie's shoulders. Her eye widened and waiting for the answer.

"September 20. Why?" She was trying to escape from Nikki's death grip. "What is wrong with you?"

Nikki backed away. Her eyes are filled with shock. "It can't be…"

"Can't be what?" She is losing her patience.

"Are you thirteen?"

She nodded. She doesn't feel good about her roommate. She is so weird.

"It can't be… We have the same birthday, same height, same face –"

She cut her off. Now, she gets what her roommate is trying to tell. This is insane. She shook her head. Her head dropped on her hands. "Oh no. Don't tell me…" Then, she looked at the brunette and met those green eyes that looked like her mom's.

"We're twins." They said in unison. Shock was all over their face.

"We're twins…" Jamie repeated it. As if her mind cannot believe at the revelation. "That means…"

"We're sisters." Nikki finished the thought. She can't believe at the revelation as well.

"Sister." Everything sunk in when she said that word. "I have a sister!" She exclaimed and gave Nikki a tight hug and she almost fall off balance. "I've always wanted a sister!" She broke the hug and her smile stretched from ear to ear.

Nikki can't be happier. Her age gap with Lexi is not that long but Lexi seems to be a lot more mature. Wait… Alexis. "And guess what… you will have two sisters. We have an older sister. She's Alexis. She's really really great. You need to meet her." She said excitedly.

Jamie's smile faded.

Nikki sensed the sudden change on her sister's mood. "Hey, what's the problem?" She took Jamie's hand and led her to sit on the bed.

She followed Nikki and sunk on the bed. Her shoulders slumped and her gaze dropped on the floor. "How came mom never mentioned that I have two amazing sisters. And you grew up having at least one."

She hugged Jamie. She knew how it felt not having a sister. When Lexi moved out and went to Cambridge, she felt alone. She wants her sister back and now, she discovered that she has another one. And the best part is, they have the same age. "I don't actually know, Jamie. When I asked dad about mom, he suddenly got lonely. After that, I never asked him again. I don't like it when he's sad."

"Mom said she doesn't want to talk about dad. I caught her crying that night." She rested her head on Nikki's. They were quiet for a while.

"What does mom look like?" She felt Jamie sit up straight.

"She's really beautiful. Actually, you look like her. You have her same green eyes." Her face lit up as she pictured her mom. She pulled out her phone and showed a picture of her and her mom.

"Wow. She's so pretty. Wanna know what dad looks like?" She didn't wait for an answer and pulled out her phone.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" she yelled. She bounced off the bed.

"What? Have you seen him?" she was shocked by the sudden energy.

"Have I seen him? No. But I read his books! I can't believe it! Our dad is Richard freaking Castle!"

"Watch your mouth, sister." She warned but decided to let it go. She rolled her eyes. "I know, isn't it great!"

Jamie took off her shoes and jumped on the bed. "Dad is Richard Castle! Mom is going to – Oh," she stopped jumping. Her sister is still not used to Jamie's quick change of moods. "That's why mom always read dad's books all over again. She also wanted me to read his books to get to know him indirectly." That makes sense to her now. "Wait, is it true that Bond is going to retire?"

Nikki gave an evil grin. "I'm not going to tell you!" she laughed.

"Hey, that's not fair! I've been waiting for months." She pouted. Nikki recognized how Jamie and her dad look alike when she pouted. She can never mirror her dad's pout.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm not supposed to say this but he –"

"Oh no, it's true!" Jamie didn't need to let Nikki finish. It seems that the rumors are true based on her sister's face.

"Yeah but it's not like he's going to kill him like Storm."She hated spilling spoilers.

"Why did he kill him anyway? If only it is legal to charge an author for murdering a fictional character, I would tell mom to put him in jail."

Nikki's brows furrowed.

"Not that I want dad to go to jail. That was a long time ago, ok?"She cleared it but Nikki's brows are still furrowed. "What?"

"Mom's a cop?" Jamie nodded. "But she looks like a model."

"Actually she was." She chuckled.

"Did she marry after she and dad…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't like the idea of their mom and dad split up.

"No. I told her to date anyone but she says she can't. I think she still loves dad after all these years." A smile was forming on her face.

"I wish they could be together again. I really want to meet mom."

Jamie thought of an idea and a huge grin proved it. "Nikki, I have the most amazing idea."

"What?"

An evil grin creased on Jamie's delicate features.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in London…<em>

A red head entered the loft. "Richard! Where are you?"

"I'm here, mother!" The voice came from his office.

She found her son looking at a photo. She went at his side. "How's Nikki?"

"She's fine."

_She's fine._ That's odd. Martha felt that something is bothering her son. She leaned to look at the photo. She gasped. "Richard what are you doing?"

His eyes didn't leave the photo. "It's just a picture."

"No. It's a loaded gun." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "If she finds out…" Her voice trails off. She didn't know what will happen if Kate finds out. She glared at him but her son didn't bother to look up. She sighed and left the room. She felt bad for her boy. Among all his ex-wives, Kate hurt him the most.

A tear fell from his eye. He missed his daughter so much. After Kate left, he hired a private investigator to look out for his daughter and Kate. He knew Kate will kill him if she finds out. He knows some information about his Jamie but Kate didn't even know anything about Nikki. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number at the back of the picture.

* * *

><p><em>In New York City…<em>

"Where's little Beckett?" Esposito asked when she got out of the break room.

"She's on camping. I'm going out for lunch. You should have leads about the case when I got back." She made a bee line to the elevator.

When she arrived at Remy's a familiar voice called her. "Mom!" She turned around.

"Alexis?" The red head hugged her in surprise. "You grew up." She gave back a tight hug and kissed her flaming red hair.

"I haven't seen you in ages, mom." Suddenly tear escaped from the young woman's eye.

"I'm glad you still remember me." They sat down and gave their orders.

"I was six when you left but how could I forget you. You're more than a mom to me than my real…" Kate touched her hand.

"Alexis… You don't need to say it… I'm so sorry… I left…" She hadn't told anyone about what happened. She knew she even left Rick without enough information. She doesn't know if she's going to explain this to Alexis.

"It's ok. Dad was so heartbroken when you left." Kate felt she couldn't breathe with what her 'daughter' said. She regretted leaving Rick, Nikki and Alexis.

"Lex… How's Nikki?" she remembered her other daughter. The daughter she never even knew.

"She's amazing. She looks a lot like you. She's so smart too." She smiled. "Though I haven't seen her in a while."

"Why's that?" She looked worried. What might happen to her baby girl.

"I went back here for college. They stayed in London. I miss them so much."

"I miss _them_ too." She heard herself say those words. It just slipped.

The young girl smiled as wide as her lips can stretch it. "_Them_." She chuckled.

Kate started to blush. "You know…" how could she avoid this. She can't tell Lexi that she still loves Rick though she left him after all these years. "Nikki… Martha…" _Rick…_ She dodge a bullet when her phone rang. She didn't have to mention her ex-husband's name she guessed she didn't have to. She knows that Lexi knew her little secret.

Lexi's grin didn't fade and gave her a nod to answer the phone. She looked at the caller ID but the number is not registered in her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Should I still continue?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. My laptop broke and it stopped me from writing. This is not the original chapter three. I just recreated it because I can't do anythign about the files in the laptop anymore. Anyway, I'll stop excusing myself. This is the chapter three. I hope you'll like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle! If I did, there should be a Christmas Special after 'Cuffed'.

* * *

><p><em>"Nikki, I have the most amazing idea."<em>

_"What?"_

_An evil grin creased on Jamie's delicate features._

"Let's switch places!" She said excitedly and held her sister's hands.

Nikki's brows furrowed. Her jaw slightly dropped.

"What? It is a great idea, isn't it."

"What are you thinking, Jamie?" She removed her hands from her sister's. She shove her in front of the mirror. "Look."

"Oh,"

"Exactly," she turned her sister to face her. "we can't switch places like this."

"We need to cut your hair." She took Nikki's hair.

"Wait, what!" She stepped backwards. "You can't. I will not permit you."

"I'm not asking your permission. I'm telling you my decision. I will cut your hair so they won't suspect us, Nikki." She took her sister's shoulders. "May I remind you that you're the one who mentioned it."

"No, I'm not talking about the hair –"

"Excuses!" she retorted. "Don't you want to see mom" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, but –"

"No buts. Your sacrifice is deeply appreciated, sister."

Nikki gave a loud sigh. "Fine."

.

_A tear fell from his eye. He missed his daughter so much. After Kate left, he hired a private investigator to look out for his daughter and Kate. He knew Kate will kill him if she finds out. He knows some information about his Jamie but Kate didn't even know anything about Nikki. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number at the back of the picture._

He looked at the picture while he was waiting for the other line to pick up.

In the picture, Jamie and Kate were eating an ice cream. Kate wiped the ice cream on their daughter's cheek. He wondered what it would be like if he and Nikki shared that moment with them. He remembered the morning before she left. _They left._

_He woke up. The sun was up. The rays of the sun hit her porcelain skin. He watched her sleep. Her hair was slightly messed up from the night before. He traced some circles on her tummy. He started waking her up by placing butterfly kisses on her shoulders up to her jaw. _

_He heard her moaned. "Happy anniversary." He greeted her with a smile._

His flashback was interrupted when he heard a voice from the other line. He quickly ended the call. _What should he say?_ He wasn't sure that she will pick up. It was an idiotic thing to call her then hung up.

"Ricky," he glanced up. "Are you ready to go?"

He gave a small smile and nod to the blond woman dressed in a scarlet dress.

.

"Beckett." She answered quickly. No one answered. "Hello?"

"It hung up."

"Maybe it was just a wrong number." The redhead commented.

Kate shrugged.

"So… how's Jamie?" She knew better not to push Kate about the divorce.

Kate smiled. She knew how much Alexis got so happy when she knew she had a new sister. She jumped for joy when she found out they were twins. "She's fine. She's quirky, asks a lot of questions and she likes hanging out in the precinct."

"Does she have… any… um… father figures?" she asked shyly.

Kate shook her head. "No. Nobody can fill up that position."

She knew she shouldn't push but she really wanted to know. "What happened?"

"Lex, I can't… talk about it. It hurts too much… I –"

She squeezed her 'mother's' hand. "Okay, it's fine."

Kate smiled and squeeze her hand.

She felt the need to change the topic. "Mom, there's this guy named Ashley…"

And so her afternoon was filled with a topic that she wasn't ready yet to listen to but she listened anyway.

.

"That's odd." Jamie said with her phone on her left.

"What?"

"Someone called me then hung up on me." Nikki moved forward.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know." Jamie showed her the number.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What? Why? Do you know who is it?" She asked. Her voice sounded panicky.

"That's Dad."

"Dad? How did he-" Nikki cut her off.

"He has resources. Why did he call you?"

Jamie opened her mouth then closed it again because Nikki continued talking.

"Maybe he misses you. But why did he hung up?"

She opened her mouth again but she was silenced again by Nikki.

"Maybe he doesn't know what to say but –"

This time, she put her hand on Nikki's mouth. "Whatever his intensions are, the question is, should I call him?" She lifted her eyebrows.

"I don't know. But you can just say, 'Hey, it's Jamie. I know you're my dad. You missed almost all of my life.' You can't say that."

She snorted. "Of course, I would say that. What will you say if mom will call you?"

Nikki slumped on the bed.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Why didn't mom tried to contact me?" She looked up to her sister's eyes.

"Nikki, mom doesn't have many _resources_ like dad. I'm sure she would if she knew your number." She sat beside Nikki. Nikki laid her head on Jamie's shoulders.

"Give me your phone. I'll let you talk to mom." She smiled.

Their mom quickly answered the phone. After a few seconds, she hung up.

"Why did you do that?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know what to say."

Jamie rolled her eyes like what her mom always do. She kind of inherited her famous eye roll.

"You" she pointed her sister. Her other hand rested on her hip. "are really you're father's daughter."

.

_After few minutes of arguing about the hair, the phone call and other stuff that sisters always do, they ended up cutting Nikki's hair that day._

"Now, you look just like me." Jamie gave away a huge grin.

"Not exactly," Nikki looked at the mirror.

"Oh, come on! I did a good job." She whined.

"Ugh, Jamie not that." She pulled her sister towards the mirror. "Our eyes. I've been trying to tell you that from the beginning but you keep on interrupting me."

"Uh-oh"

"Exactly,"

"What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea. The campfire's on eight, right?"

.

She came back to the precinct. Her mood was lighter now. She can't believe that Alexis has a boyfriend and they've going out for months. She promised to herself that she will keep an eye on Alexis. She told her that if he backfires, she can call her. She can scare the hell out of that boy's life.

"Yo, boss. You seemed to be in a good mood." Esposito noticed.

Ryan stood up. "Hey, isn't today Jamie's camping trip?"

"Yeah, she'll stay there for two weeks."

"Lanie said you two will have a girl's day out." She noticed that he slipped. Everybody in the precinct knew about him and Lanie but they haven't made a public announcement.

She went to break room and came back with a cup of coffee. She was going in her desk then she stopped when Ryan called her.

"What?"

"I heard your favourite writer's coming back to town."

"What did you say?" her tone was higher.

"You know, that Nikki Heat series writer…"

She was slightly shocked. The cup nearly dropped. Her lips parted.

_Damn!_

She lost most of her sense but she heard Ryan said "I think I'm in trouble."

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to you all!<p>

I would like to thank unwrittencate for the messages. Sorry if I haven't replied yet.


End file.
